Last chance
by Akachan-Neko-chan
Summary: (Last in the allen adventures series) Allen walker is presumed dead when he gets another chance at life.. During this time allen begins to snap wishing he didn't take the acase if some of his friends deaths when he gets trapped in the past. Allen gets trapped in the past but sence he's there time changed some of the friendships he developed begins to fade.oneshot...


**Last chance **

**disclamer:I do not own -man **

**4th book in the series of allens adventures(coming out with a new one for a viewer who asked)**

** (but there is forsaken wich is details on the fight seance's)**

**please leave a review it will tell me what to do diffrent and what to change/fix**

**and if it's god or not**

* * *

"Where am I"Allen questioned

"Neah"Allen yelled

"Why,why am I afraid"Allen said

"Is it beacase…."Allen said remembering

"_I said I whould die before I turned into anything else,but I guess that never came true.i truly loved my life even if it was full of regrets"allen remembered _

"_N_o I can't be dead please give me a second chance please I have to fix what I did"Allen yelled

"One more chance"Allen said crying as he fell to the floor

"Allen"two people said as he lifted up his head standing before him was mana and tyki

"Please.."Allen said getting up and stepping backwards "not yet I need one more chance"Allen yelled

"Allen if you want a second chance I can get you a host,but still I can't believe Your dead"neah said trying not to laugh

"Fine"Allen said grabbing means hand while neah did a spell

"Sorry tyki,mana Allen not ready to die just yet"neah said

"So Allen welcome to my world"neah said

"_I've already got a host too that will be perfect for you but he's not quite ready yet speaking of it I think general cross is already on it,once he heard of your death I asked him to get you a host so you can thank me later"neah said_

"_But anyways he won't be ready anytime soon so what do you want to do to pass the time"neah asked_

"How long will it take?"Allen asked

"Oh a few years"Neah said

"So be ready because you only get one more chance at life so use it wisely "neah said

"Ok,I'm not going to fade away I'm going to protect anyone close to me"Allen said

"good you have a goal,by the way I'm not promising any of your friends will still be alive so be prepared for the worst"neah said

* * *

_(6 years later)_

"Idiot apprentice welcome back"cross said

"You know I've always wanted say I hate " said smiling

"Oh!"cross said

"So where am I"Allen asked

"The new headquarters but all the exorcist you knew before are ether dead or left"cross said

"wait happened to lenalee,Lavi,krory and meranda"Allen asked

"All left except for meranda"cross said

"Oh,well do you know the reason they left"Allen asked

"Lavi and lenalee had a kid I think and they where afraid,and the vampire because you died and he didn't have anyone"cross said

"Got it"Allen said upset but left to get his innocence

"Oh are you new here" an exorcist asked

"No I was an exorcist before most"Allen said

"Oh you where,come with me can you tell me about how the order was over lunch"the exorsist asked

"so what type are you"he asked

"Oh parasite,crystal and equipment but 4 different ani-akuma weapons"Allen said

"You have 4 I only have a equipment type which is my sword"he said

"Anyways my names yu"yu said

"_Yu _that's_ kanda's name_,_I'm_ allen"Allen said

"Allen aren't the Noah that killed some exorcists"yu asked

"Well yeah but I'm don't want to do that any more"Allen said putting his head on the table

"hey are you ok"yu asked

"Yeah you just reminded one of my you have the same name and you look alike"Allen said barring his face in his arms trying not to show he was crying

"Oh well I was wondering if you can show my your anti akuma weapons"yu said

"Yeah,but if I want to show you,you'll have to help me with something"Allen said

"Are you good with guns"Allen said

"Sorta"yu said

"Ok let's go"Allen said

Allen went to havlaska and asked for his handed him the hart,2 twin guns and judgment

"Ok yu use the spell I showed you and shot at the floor 3 times ok"Allen said handing him a gun

Yu did as Allen said as the host of Allen fell unconscious and dust made Allen started appearing

"It's been a long time sence I've been in my own body"Allen said stretching

"Now time to show you allen grabbed the hart and activating it forming allens sword while allen turned it back into his left arm then grabbed the twin guns and activated the spell turning his hair brown and put the guns in the gun holders

"You have the heart!"yu said surprised

"Ye..a.h"Allen said as gripped his shirt as if he was in pain

"What's wrong?"yu asked

"I thought I was strong enough ...but the darkness still has me trapped,it makes me want to kill but I can't do that not any.. "Allen said

"I going to go on my own personal mission so let someone know"Allen said walking away

"_I have to see them one more time even if it hurts to remember,to see them again"Allen thought_

"Master can you t…ell me..the addresses to where my friends live"Allen asked

"Just take Tim he's All you need"cross said

So then Allen left with Tim

"You killed him"a girl on the streets yelled as Allen was on his way to krory's

"Huh?" said

"You where the one who killed my father you killed kanda!"she yelled

Allen grabbed her arm with a strong grip as she attempted to hit allen

"Why did you kill him,did you even have regrets tell me please"she yelled

"Yes,he was my best friend every day I have regrets what did but there's nothing I can do because he's not coming back"Allen yelled

"But why"she asked

"Because he killed me in the maybe this life is not worth living but you have to live it through to the end you can't just stand around do something that makes your life worth it"Allen said letting go and running away

"I have to let go of my regrets and stop fading away"allen yelled

"I have to live my life with no regrets but maybe in the end my might be consumed"Allen thought"_by the darkness"Allen thought_

* * *

Allen knocked on the door that as said to be krory's

"Allen is it really you"krory said crying as soon as he opened the door

"I'm sorry I left you behind but are you going to come back to the order"Allen asked

"I'm sorry but no because I'm dead"krory said

"No krory you wouldn't turn someone into an akuma"Allen said

"He didn't he was forced to bring me back to life,he didn't want to"the akuma's sole said

"_He was forced"Allen thought as he destroyed _theakuma

"That can't be!"Allen yelled while he slowly got swallowed by the darkness but got back up to find Lavi and Lenalee

"Lavi,lenalee!" said banging on the door.a little girl answered"mommy and daddy are hurt"the girl said as Allen noticed the girl was bleeding

Allen rushed in to see Lavi and lenalee laying on the floor.

"Lenalee,Lavi!"Allen yelled

"Allen is La..vi…o."lenalee said while she stopped breathing

"no!,no!"Allen yelled

"Lavi are you alive!"Allen yelled

But there was no response

"This can't be happening I was so close to being with my family again"Allen yelled as some one in the house stabbed him from behind

"Now it already happen"a girl said

Allen looked behind him as his eyes widened

"Yui,do you not remember me"Allen said while falling unconscious

"Wait this is allen"yui said trembling while she called for road

"Allen"road said

"Yui help me pick him up"road said

"K"yui said

"You know I should've looked at his face before I attacked"yui said

"_The pain it won't go away,I'm sick of it I wish I could've just started this over from the beginning,I'm already sick _ofthis_ life "Allen thought_

"_I said whould have no regrets I said but maybe no matter how many chances you have it never changes"Allen thought_

"Allen!"road said while allen started waking up

"Thank god your alive"yui said

"I'm not"Allen said

"Huh"yui said

"I got a second chance from neah but I'm not alive"Allen said

"How did you?"road asked

"It doesn't and I can't erase the things that I've done"Allen said

"I'm leaving and I'm coming " said

"Where are you "yui asked

" going to make my own path"Allen said

"One where I can live with my mistakes"Allen said walking away

* * *

"_Maybe I should took that chance"Allen thought_

"_Maybe the world will be better with out me"Allen thought_

"Maybe it will be better if I just disappear"Allen yelled as falling to the ground in the middle of a street(its raining)

"Get out of the way!"a girl yelled pushing Allen then grabbing his hand and pulling him to the other part of the street

"what where you thinking you idiot you almost yourself killed"the girl yelled

"Maybe it will be better if I did die"Allen said

"Hey common don't think "the girl said

"Come with me how about I get you a drink,it might cheer you up"the girl said

"Fine"Allen said

"So my names Lisa"lisa said

"I'm Allen"Allen said

"So what happened to you"Lisa asked

"All my friends are dead and I can't go back on something I did wrong"Allen said

"what did you do"Lisa asked

Allen barred his face

"So I have a question"Allen said

"Yes" said

"Why are you talking to me most people don't " asked

"Oh well you see I'm an exorcist and I want to be your friend"Lisa said

"So what innocence do you have"Lisa asked

"I have the hart,and 3 other peaces of innocence"Allen said

"Wait you have the heart!"Lisa said

"Yeah"Allen said

"Can I see it"Lisa said

"Shure" said putting his left arm on the table

"Wow!"she said

"How many different forms douse it have and what's you secro rate

"4 forms(counting the mask/cape)and its at 100 percent"Allen said

"Wow!"Lisa said

"Well I have to go"Allen said

"So where you going to go after this"Lisa asked

"I'm not shure"Allen said

"Maybe go see neah"Allen said

"Who's neah?"Lisa asked

"The 14th noah also my uncle"Allen said

"oh well I better be go…I.n.g t.o"Lisa said as she fell to the floor and turd to dust from a akuma viruses

"Nice to hear your plans master noah"a akuma said

"Akuma!"Allen yelled upset

"_Every one I come close to dies maybe it would be better if I really did disappear,maybe I should just let go"Allen thought_

"Akuma blow up"Allen said falling to the ground holding back his tears

"No master noah I have just reached level"the akuma said

"I don't care"Allen said

"master….n..o.a…h"the akuma said as I blew up

"What have I done,I don't deserve to be alive"Allen said while falling unconscious

when woke up he left

* * *

"What have I done to deserve this what made me want to kill in the first place "allen thought

"Allen where are you!"a little girl yelled

"I she talking to me?"Allen wondered

"There you are it takes a long time trying to find a exorcist in the middle of town"she said

"Who are you?"Allen asked

"Jess I've been with you all your life and you don't even recognize me,it's timcanpy stupid"timcanpy said

"Tim!" yelled

Allen looked closely at her she had short yellow hair which was longer in the front,a tail,little horns,yellow wings,a cross on her forehead and a yellow outfit

"You like my human form"Tim said

"Yeah your cute"Allen said

"Cute!"Tim yelled in embarrassment

"If you want to think that then fine"Tim said

"Tim"allen said

"Let's go find neah"Allen said

"Ok"Tim said

"Neah!"Allen yelled

"You don't have to yell it!"neah yelled back

"Then why are you yelling!"Allen yelled

"Why did you start yelling in the first place"neah yelled

"Daddy"timcanpy said hugging neah

"Wait Tim"neah asked

"Yeah"Tim said

"Common allen,Tim"neah said taking them to a inn(porch of inn) and sat down

"You know I've traded everything for you two"Allen said

"Huh?"neah said

"You and mana"Allen said

"Oh yeah I guess"neah said

"But I'm still here I'm still in this world even though sometimes I wish I wasn't"Allen said

"Yeah,by the way allen"neah said

"I'm the new millennium earl I beat him now I took one his roll"neah said exited

"Wait relly"Allen asked

"Yeah"neah said

"I proud of you"Allen said

"You say it like you're the older one!"neah yelled while allen laughed

"Your mean allen"neah said lowering his head

"So what's the most depressed you've ever gotten"neah asked

"Huh"Allen said

"You said earlier that sometimes you wish you weren't part of the world"neah said

"Oh well I almost committed sue-aside but someone stopped me"Allen said

"What!why?"neah said

"First of all you,then I got tired of my life"Allen said

"Am I that much of a burden to you!"

"Uh…"Allen said looking away

"I am!"neah said about to cry

"I relly wish you hadn't come into my life sometimes"Allen said

"Why?"neah said

"Because then mana wouldn't have died and none of my friends wouldn't have died"Allen said

"_Is he saying it's all my falt"neah wondered_

Tim stood up fast and hit allen

"What was that for!"Allen yelled

"Because I hate you!"Tim yelled

"Your always somewhere you would rather be with all these regrets and you don't do anything about it! Your always thinking about the past!"Tim yelled starting to cry

"Why don't you look ahead for once!"Tim yelled

"Tim"Allen said

"Just go away"Tim said crying

"Fine if that's what you want"Allen said leaving without even saying goodbye

"I think you heart his feelings"neah said

* * *

"_he's right"Tim thought _

"_Tim's right I am always in the past maybe it's better if I stayed there because there's only a few people in this world left who care for me"Allen thought_ while passing out in a alley way

And got trapped in the past

(Past,snowing,city)(right after allen et mana)

"Mana hold up!"allen yelled(little allen)

"Allen"mana said looking back

"There's someone berried in the snow"Allen said

"where?"mana asked

"There"Allen said pointing to a alley

Mana walked over to the alley way and started digging up a little bit of snow

Under the snow was the present allen

"Is this…."mana said as if he was about to remember something

"Mana is he ok"Allen asked(little allen)

"let's go to a in allen"mana said

"But what about the circus where suppose to go to"Allen asked(little allen)

"It can wait"mana said picking up the present allen

"_Where am I_"Allen thought while waking up

"So who are you?"Allen said(little allen)

"Ah!"Allen yelled surprised while falling to the floor

"You ok"Allen said(little allen)

"_Is this suppose to be a parallel demotion or am I actually here"Allen thought_ while looking at his past self(long brown hair in a bun,white shirt,brown shorts,with brown shoes and vest and long socks)

"This can't be happening"Allen said

"What do you mean"Allen said annoyed (little allen)

"Nothing"Allen said waving his hands

"So what's your name"Allen asked(little allen)

"Um…well if I tell you,you'll probably not believe or just be relly confused"Allen said

"Ok I'm listening"Allen said (little allen)

"Well my full name is Allen walker or…."Allen said

"Or what"Allen said starting to get confused (little allen)

"only a few people call my by my real name that I found out was my last name a few years ago"Allen said

"So what are you trying to say?"Allen said(little allen)

"Well sorta I'm you but from the future"Allen said

"Prove it!"Allen yelled(little allen)as mana walked into the room seeing both Allen's talking on a bed

"Oh I see your awake"mana said to the present Allen

"Mana he said he's me from the future!"Allen yelled(little allen)

"I can prove it"allen said

"The first thing look at my left hand"Allen said

"That doesn't prove anything!there two different colors!"Allen yelled(little allen)

"That's because it evolved!"Allen yelled

"It's a deformity it can't evolve"Allen yelled(little allen)

"It's an anti-akuma weapon"Allen said

"What other proof do you have"Allen asked(little allen)

"Tim.."Allen said remembering she wasn't with him

"What are you calling for!"Allen yelled(little allen)

"Tim but I forgot I left her behind"Allen said

"But this is the only other proof I have"Allen said handing the past allen a picture

"but how?"Allen said(little allen)looking at a picture that haven't been taken yet the picture had allen with short hair in his clown outfit and mana next to him

"That's the only picture I have of this time"Allen said

"So you weren't lying"Allen said(little allen)

"So how'd I get the scar and the white hair"Allen asked(little allen)

"it's something I regret but it's the reason I have my job"Allen said

"Your avoiding the question"Allen said(little allen)

"Fine I turned the one person I loved into a akuma and my punishment was this curse mark"Allen said

"so what do people call you"mana asked

"Most people call me allen but some people call me the"Allen said

"14th known as neah walker"Allen said

"Neah"mana muttered starting to cry

"Are you ok mana"Allen said(little allen)jumping off the bed and went to mana

"Who's neah,"Allen asked(little allen)

"mana's brother and I'm his host"Allen said

"Is he with you"mana asked

"No but I can bring him with a spell"Allen said

"Can you"mana said

"Yeah"Allen said getting his gun and doing the reflection spell while he spun the gun

"Allen relly now I just got a physical body and you chose to do this now my body's with Tim!"neah yelled while he appearing the room

"Sorry neah but I'm stuck in the past and…."Allen said starting to point at mana

"Mana"neah said as he turned around

neah ran up to him and hugged him.

"I thought I wouldn't see you again mana"neah said

"Neah"mana said

"What's happening"Allen asked(little allen)

"That there is a family reunion"Allen said

"But neah looks younger"Allen said(little allen)

"There the same age you should see how mana looks in the state he's in now,now they look the same age but you'll see in a few years"Allen said

"oh wait maybe you won't have to"Allen said starting to do a spell taking all 4 of them to a dream sate(allen got the spell after marring road)

"That's how they really look"Allen said looking at mana and neah the same age and mana with long hair

"And you?"Allen said (little allen)

"Oh yeah"Allen said noticing that he looked like how he did 35 years before neah died

"it was nice seeing you again,mana"neah said

"Allen I'll try to find you a way out because if you don't get out soon you'll go insane or fuse with this allen and your future will change"neah said disappearing

* * *

"Are you ok!"Tim yelled shaking neah

"Tim"neah said waking up

"Dad"Tim said

"We gotta go"neah said

"Where"Tim said

"To help allen"neah said

"Why would we help him"Tim said still regretting what she told allen before he left

"he's trapped in the past and something trabble could happen to him if he stays there any longer"neah said

"idiot"Tim said

"Common"neah said

* * *

(Few weeks later)

"I've felt this stress before"allen thought

"it was when I was trapped in kanda's memory's"Allen thought

"mana hey,mana please don't die"Allen yelled(little allen)(time changed allen still has long hair)

"I've been stuck here for so long I don't think I can stand it"Allen yelled just watching from the shadows

"I can't get involved or I'll fuse with him like neah said"Allen said closing his eyes

"Allen don't forget keep walking"mana said

"I thought I would like being in the past seeing mana again but.."allen said starting to cry

"I don't think I can take it anymore"Allen said sliding to the floor

"Neah I don't think we're going to find allen"Tim said

"No"neah said

"It's already to late I just found the right gate and it's already to late!"neah yelled

"His mind slipped"neah said

"what if we pull him out"Tim said

"But I just,it's just a matter of time,if I go in there I'll disappear"neah said falling on his knees

"I promised allen I wouldn't die because then he'll just bring me back again!"neah yelled

"I can't!,I just can't"neah said

"Oh little boy whould you like me to bring your dead daddy back to life"the earl said

"you can do that"Allen said(little allen)

"Yes but all you need to do is call his name"the earl said

"But will he hear me calling"Allen said(little allen)

"No mana,mana don't do it"Allen said watching from behind the tree

"Mana!"Allen yelled(little allen)

"No please no"Allen said

* * *

"Neah I don't think…"Tim said noticing neah was in front of a gate on his knees crying

"It's too late for allen"neah said hitting the ground

"He's slipped it's to late if I try to save him I'll have to give my life but he won't forgive me if I…"neah said

"Neah"Tim said

"Allen I curse you!"mana yelled about to curse him

"_I can't take this please forgive me mana"Allen thought_ while he jumped in front of his past self taking the hit

Allen activated crown clown and destroyed mana while hugging him

"I'm sorry I couldn't take it any more,mana"Allen said

"I love you neah,Allen and remember don't stop keep walking"mana said

"Ma..na…"Allen said keeping back the pain of the second curse on his face

"I love..you…to,good..b..y..e mana"Allen said crying

"Yo..u"Allen said(little allen)

"Fool"Allen said(little allen)while he started fading away and merged with the present Allen just like he hade warned him!Allen took the form of his younger self (has brown hair instead)just had two curses instead

A man walked up to him"excuse me but how would you like to become an exorcist"cross said

"Sorry…but..I .al..re..ad…y. Am"Allen said passing out

"I see"cross said taking him to the order

* * *

"Are you ok!"a little girl said as Allen woke up allen looked at the girl that was about 11,hade long green hair and was wearing the orders uniform

"Lenalee!"Allen said waking up fast got up and hugged lenalee"_Maybe this is a good second chance"Allen thought_

"excuse me but do you have a relationship with my sweet lenalee!"Komui yelled

"Uh..it's just I thought you died lenalee"Allen said

"Died?"she said

"Have I even met you"lenalee asked

Allen just stared at her

"Uh I mean I'm sorry if I haven't but…"lenalee said nervously

"oh,it's just that I met you a few years ago and I've always thought of you as my friend"Allen said

"So is it ok if I ask your name"lenalee said

"Oh it's allen walker"Allen said

"ah"Allen said noticing the pain in his left eye that just had been bandaged

"Douse it heart?"lenalee asked

"Sorta it's not the most pain I've ever felt though"Allen said

"Relly?"lenalee said

"allen was it,we should take you to havlaska"Komui said

"Huh why?"Allen asked

"To see your secro rate"Komui said

"Oh ok"Allen said already knowing his secro rate

"He has 5 different inocence compatible with him"havlaska said

"5"Komui said wondering

"The inocence he has right now is over 100 percent secro rate"havlaska said

"Huh but he's not even 11"Komui said watching allen and lenalee walk away

"100 percent huh?"lenalee said

"oh yeah"Allen said

"Douse it have a name"lenalee asked

"Crown clown"Allen said

"Crown clown?"lenalee said

"So how old are you?"lenalee asked

"Oh um…10 right now I think"Allen said_ I know it's not my real age but I have to keep it a secret"_Allen thought

"Oh so I'm older I'm 11"lenalee said

"Do you want to get some lunch?"lenalee said changing the subject

"yeah"Allen said

"So where'd you get the 2 marks on your face"lenalee asked

"Oh I got it as a punishment for making a mistake"Allen said not getting into detail

"Oh"lenalee said

"Tim!"neah said still in front of the gate

"He's still alive!"neah said walking though the gate

"Neah wait!"Tim said running after him

"Now that he's ok I can actually go though the gat but how will I get back"neah mumbled to himself

The ark appered in the order

"Waits that"lenalee said

"The ark which means…"Allen said

"Allen there you are I warned you!"neah yelled

"Neah"Allen said

Neah walked up to allen and slapped him

"That's what you get for getting yourself trapped"neah said

"I know"Allen said

"Neah"Allen said

"Still proud"Allen said trying to get neah to talk

"Your only one year younger stop trying to act older allen!"neah said

"But it was worth it"Allen said looking up at neah

"Wait how old are you"lenalee asked neah

"Uh it's confusing I'm uh..man I was dead for so long I forgot"neah said

"Are you an akuma"lenalee asked

"No actually I'm the new millennium earl"neah said

"Neah quiet!"Allen yelled

"Allen your no fun"neah said

"Neah!"Tim said jumping out of the ark

"Ok allen mind destroying the ark and bring it somewhere else"neah asked

"Fine"Allen said doing a spell

"Wow!"lenalee said

"neah!"cross said running into the room

"Heya"neah said

Cross jumped up and attempted to shoot him with judgement

"_It's not working_"cross thought pulling the trigger

"Master hand it to me"Allen said

Cross trough the gun to allen and allen shot neah for him

"Allen why'd you have to shoot"neah asked

"because your stupid and I've actually always wanted to do that"Allen said

"I hate you"neah said starting to heal as got up

"I know"allen said holding judgement

"Oi cross is it ok if I hold one to this"Allen said

"I don't care"cross said turning his head trying to hold back his frustration

"Thanks"allen said

"Oi cross I'll come with you"neah said

"I hate you"cross said

"No you don't"neah said walking away with cross Marian

"So Allen what was that about"lenalee asked

"Oh well I relly don't know but that's pretty much every day with me"Allen said smiling

* * *

(4 years later)

"_Lavi"Allen thought seeing a tall kid with short hair and a eyepatch _

_Lavi walked up to Allen _

"_Um I was wondering if anyone can show me around I'm kinda lost I separated with Bookman and…"Lavi said_

"_Yeah I'll show you around"Allen said_

"_Thanks,I'm Lavi Bookman"Lavi said_

"_I'm Allen walker"Allen said shaking lavi's hand_

"Common Lavi this way,there having a funeral right know because of are last fight "Allen said showing him around"_I know neahs the new earl but sence where in a different time the old earls still hear"Allen thought_

"Uh who's that"Lavi said pointing to lenalee

"oh that's lenalee lee one of the exorcists here"Allen said

"I have a question"Lavi said

"Yeah"Allen said

"What's up with your hair"Lavi said looking at Allens hair(looks how it did the first time neah and allen met long brown hair)

"Oh well Gentlemen should have long hair so…."Allen said_"I acually don't know why maybe I should cut it?"Allen thought_

"oh ok it works"Lavi said

"neah!"Allen yelled

"Allen stop yelling me name!" Neah yelled

"It was worth it"Allen said

"Neah say hello to Lavi"Allen said

"Sup"neah said looking at him then trying to leave

"Stay neah stay!"Allen yelled holding on to the collar of neahs shirt

"I'm not a dog!"neah yelled back

Allen laughed

"_I might like it here_"Lavi thought

"Allen look look!"neah said

"Your hairs turning to normal"neah said watching Allen's hair finally turn white

* * *

"Oh it is now I can cut it!"Allen said exited

"Maybe I'll ask yu to cut it speaking of how he wants to cut it when he's mad

"Go ahead"neah said warning him

"Hour saying you want me to cut your hair"kanda said

"Yeah shoulder length"Allen said

"Fine"kanda said starting to get mad

"Mugen unsheive!"kanda said then grabbing Allen's hair pulling it and jutting it with his sword

"There!"kanda said

"Wow,good job"Allen said

"Oi allen"Lavi said

"Hey"Allen said

"Yu meet Lavi"Allen said

"Don't call me yu"kanda said

"It's ok I call you yu because of alma"Allen said

"How do you know about alma!"kanda yelled

"Uh…a Noah kinda trapped me in your memory for a short time,then after that when I was back I met alma in person but don't worry about it"Allen said

"Are you saying Alma's alive"kanda said

"Oh you didn't know"Allen said teasing

"Beensprout!"kanda yelled

"Kanda I'm not a beensprout I'm just younger than you"Allen said

kanda lowered his sword and walked away

"Totally worth it"Allen said

"Allen who's alma?"Lavi asked

"Oh sorta like his brother but still not they grew up together so not a big deal"Allen said

"Oh…."Lavi said

"At least my hairstyles better know allen said fixing his hair so it looks like how it did before his hair turned brown

"Your weird"Lavi said

"Don't care"Allen replied

"So how old are you"Lavi asked

"Oh um…14,15 I don't know"Allen said

"And why is that"Lavi asked

"I have 3 different ages I keep up with"Allen said

"What are you immortal"Lavi said surprised

"No just I've died a couple times"Allen said

"Are you an akuma man!"Lavi yelled

"No I'm a Noah but you don't know that"Allen said

"Do you want me to keep it a secret"Lavi asked

"Yeah"Allen said

"Allen where are you going"lavi asked

"Uh Asian branch"Allen said

"And how are you going to get there?" Lavi asked

"Ark"Allen said

"Huh"Lavi said

* * *

"Bak,I'm sending an exorcist over to a

"Bak,A e xorcist of mine to you for some reason he wants to train with fou"Komui said

"Fou?"back said

"Yeah"Komui replied

"ok"bak said hanging up the phone

"Ok allen you can go"Komui said

"Ok"Allen replied walking though the ark

"So your allen walker"fou said right when Allen walked though the ark

"Yeah"Allen said

"Let's go"fou said

"Ok"Allen said following her

* * *

(Later in training)

"_He's good_"fou thougt

"_I have to get stronger,some time next year it going to happen"Allen thought _

"_Next year is when tyki mikk came and killed Sumon when he almost killed me"Allen thought while dodging focus blows_

"_My father tyki mikk"Allen thought_

"Idiot stop dodging!"fou yelled

"Oh sorry"Allen said

"What have you been thinking about walker"fou said

"Oh something that's going to happen in the future"Allen said

"what!"fou yelled

"You'll see soon enough"Allen said

"Fine"fou said

"Let's continue"fou said jumping and trying to attack

* * *

(1 year later)

"It's the day when it all starts"Allen said boarding a ship

"What starts"krory asked

"Oh it's nothing"Allen said

"_My hand already wants to evolve again"Allen thought_

"Guys have you noticed that allen always seems to be somewhere else"Krory said

"you just noticed this"Lavi said

"It always seems he's remembering something"lenalee said

"I'll ask"Lavi said walking up to Allen

"Allen!,what you thinking about"Lavi asked

"Nothing!"Allen said

"Common spill it!"Lavi said

"No!"Allen yelled

"Oh so you are hiding something"Lavi said

"Fine I am"Allen said

"Common confess"Lavi said

"Fine,fine!"Allen yelled

"Common you have to tell all the exorcists"Lavi said bringing him over to lenalee and the others

"You see I know what's going to happen in the future because I am from the future and in a few days I'm going to encounter a Noah alone"Allen said

"Allen"lenalee said

"So what happened to the allen in this time zone"Lavi asked

"He's gone time changed"Allen said

"That's why you where called the destroyer of time"Bookman said

"Maybe"Allen said

"Allen tell me the truth what are you"lenalee asked

"I'm a Noah the son of tyki mikk and I'm married to road camolot"Allen said

"Road"krory said

"A Noah"lenalee said

"Your married!"Lavi yelled

"Yeah"Allen said

"That is not something you hide allen not something you hide"Lavi said

"Allen but your still are friend right"lenalee asked

"Yeah"Allen said

"Ok"lenalee said

"Get ready a large group of akuma will come soon"Allen said walking away

"How could he hide something like this"krory said

"I don't know"Lavi said

* * *

(After Sumon died)

Allen got up right when Sumon turned into tease

"tease"tyki said

"tyki mikk"Allen said

"Do I know you,boy"tyki said

"Yeah"Allen said

"Are you allen walker"tyki said holding up a card

"_I know I have to go through this pain again neah's not with me and I already fell like I'm going to pass out no matter how much training I hade"Allen thought_

"Tell me are you allen walker"tyki said

"Yeah I'm him"Allen said

"Ok"tyki said beginning to destroy Allen's innocence

"_I can't stand the pain I lost way more blood than last time"Allen thought_ while starting to pass out

"Stop it"Allen said on the floor while tyki began to destroy crown clown

Allen passed out before he saw him completely destroy crown clown

"Are you dead already boy"tyki said

"No"Allen replied starting to regain his consciousness

"Good"tyki said

"Any last words"tyki said

"No because I'm n..o..t goi..ng to die"Allen said

"But still it's nice seeing you dad"Allen said to tyki

"Who?"tyki said after he inserted the tease in his heart

"You're my father tyki mikk"Allen said falling unconscious

"Your not,your not my kid!"tyki yelled leaving

* * *

(Later that night)

"What's up with this fog"fou said

"Allen!"fou said seeing allen on the floor unconscious fou picked up Allen and cared him to the Asian branch

"I'm alive"Allen said happily

Allen was about to get up when he saw fou sleeping on one side of the bed

"You could have at least woke me up and introduced yourself!"fou said before in allens memory's

"fou"Allen said shaking her sholder

"Walker your ok"fou said half asleep

"Yeah thanks to you fou,thank you"Allen said

"Your welcome walker"fou said

" "Wong said walking in the room

"Hi"Allen said

Suddenly bak went through the door

"Your allen walker correct"bak asked

"Yeah,by the way nice to see you how's your stalker photos of lenalee"Allen said

"How did,did you know I hade pictures of lenalee"bak asked

"Because I've saw you drop them before"Allen said

"When did I"bak said

allen looked down at his hand and saw it was parcally see though

"_I can't stay much longer here neah can stay as long as he wants but I'm fading"allen thought_

"_If I stay here I'll lose my memory then disappear from humanity"Allen thought_

"_I have to stay…stay sane"Allen said losing consciousness again _

"Walker!"bak yelled

"What happened?"Wong asked

"Well maybe stress,pain,losing to much blood…ect….."fou listed ways he could have passed out

"Well Komui said that walker tends to over think"bak said

"Over think?"fou said

"Well I'll just ask him when he wake's up"fou said

"Look at his hand!"bak said pointing

"It's transparent!"fou yelled

* * *

(Few hours later)

Allen skin turned gray and the mark of the beast appered of his forehead

"Is he a Noah?"bak said

"Is this his secret"fou said

"His wounds are healing"Wong said

"Huh"bak said

Allen started to heal and his innocence gathered and started creating a sword

The sword had a white cross and outline with a black middle and handle

Allen woke up and grabbed the sword

"Allen"fou said

Allen got up and left

"Did he seam mad"bak asked

"Yeah"fou said

"Tim"neah said

"It's allen"neah said jumping into the ark

"Neah"Tim said using a spell to turn back into golem form

neah ran of the ark to the asian branch

"Allen!"neah said coming up to him

Allen just stared at him and pointed his sword up to neah

"Who's that?"rohfa (or Lou fa)said passing by

"Maybe the exorcist fou bring in"Shifu said

"oh"rohfa looked at Allen from a distance

"I heard he's only 15"Riki said

"Did anyone notice he has a sword"Shifu said

"Is that what he's pointing at that other guy?"Riki said

"yeah"Shifu said

"He's acually kinda….."rohfa said

"Huh?"Shifu said

"_Cute_"rohfa thought"ah I mean…"rohfa said embarrassed

"So who's the other guy"Riki asked

"Don't know"Shifu said

"Snap out of it allen"neah said

"_Something's getting to him but why is he starting to look transparent"neah thought_

Allen punched neah to the ground

"Idiot"Allen said

"_He didn't hesitate"_neah thought

"_the sine of the beast he's in noah form he must be upset"neah thought_

Neah summoned his sword and was about to stab allen

"You relly are an idiot"Allen said grabbing the end of neahs sword with his claw

"His hand it elvolved"neah mumbled

Allens hand was black and his hand had hold were ever it used to be silver

Allen pushed back on the sword and sent neah flying

"There fighting"rohfa said

"Wait look at them there both Noah's"Shifu said

"Him a Noah but he has innocence"Riki said

"Noah?"rohfa said

"Huh"Riki said

Allen started walking through the ark

"Allen stop!"neah yelled

"No"Allen said grabbing judgment

"What about your family what about road"neah yelled knowing where he was going

"Road"Allen said shaping out of it

allen turned around and slapped neah

"You know I can't see her again"Allen said starting to cry

"I hate you"Allen said falling to the floor

"Just don't lose yourself it was worth getting beat up if it meant I could keep a promise"neah said walking into the ark and closing

"By the way don't walk through that door ever"neah said

Rohfa walked up to Allen

"are you ok "rohfa asked

"No"Allen said wiping away his tears

* * *

"In the end all I want is for allen to remember me but did I do enough tim"neah asked

Neah walked into the arks control room

"I guess In the end this is only a melody"neah said touching the piano

* * *

"I need to get stronger but"Allen said

"I can't go back"Allen said

"Because I'm not human"Allen said

"Then what are you" fou asked

"A Noah a monster"Allen said

"I've killed and sometimes I dont fell bad about it"Allen said

" "rohfa said concerned

Allen got up"I'm leaving"Allen said walking into the ark with no regard for the warning neah gave him

Allen walked into the arks control room(neah left)

* * *

Allen fell to the floor

"_Why do all of a sudden I feel so much pain"Allen thought_

"I told you not to come in here neah said walking in the room

"I don't care what you..say"Allen said

"Your so stupid"neah said picking up Allen and taking him through a gate

"I hate you neah!"Allen yelled

"I don't care how much pain I endure I have to leave there's nothing left for me here"Allen said

"So you want to die"neah said

"Yeah"Allen said

"What about your friends!"neah said

"My real friends are dead!"Allen yelled

"These people are not my real friends they just look like them my real friends trusted me completely they don't"Allen said

"Well if you relly want to die I'll kill you!"neah said

"I rather I kill you then you die in pain for no reason"neah said

"Ok neah"Allen said

"Do it I'm prepared!"Allen said

"Do it!"Allen said crying

"I have no place in this world I only had one for a certain time but that's passed so please for me"Allen said

Neah slapped allen then grabbed the collar of his shirt

"I care about you allen you're my family!"neah yelled

"Roads still alive and what about Tim you have plenty of people in this world that love you"neah said

Neah let allen go

"I'm sorry neah"Allen said

"But you can't change my mind"Allen said

-fin

(if you want to see more please review and I will consider also please put suggestions I might add them and add credit for the story if I like them)


End file.
